


Red

by FireflysLove



Series: Something Good and Right and Real [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), fic coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysLove/pseuds/FireflysLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic coda to Everything Has Changed/Scarlet Vision coda to Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was left with unresolved Wanda feels after EHC, so I wrote this to soothe them.

She’s spent a year avoiding him and they both know it. But he eventually comes to her, a few weeks after a year has passed.

She’s standing on top of a cliff in the dense forests of Wakanda, regarding the waterfall thousands of feet tall just across the canyon from her. If she tried, she could get there, she knows it.

He makes noise as he comes up behind her, an obvious effort on his part.

“What do you want?” she asks, not turning around.

“To apologize,” he says.

“You already did. As did I,” Wanda replies.

“And… that is it?” Vision asks.

She turns then, and looks him in the eyes. “You were my jailor. How am I supposed to trust you after that?”

“Mr. Stark—” he starts.

She cuts him off with derision. “Any respect I had for Tony Stark left a long time ago.”

“He told me that if you were not kept in the Complex at any cost that you would be caught and taken to the Raft… or worse,” Vision says. “I could not let that happen to you.”

“So you coerced me into staying,” Wanda spits back.

“As I said… I am sorry,” Vision replies.

“Did JARVIS or Ultron teach you nothing about free will?” she replies. “Anywhere in your _programming_?” She says this last like it’s a dirty word.

Vision flinches at this.

Wanda turns away again. “I apologize. That was… cruel.”

“It was true,” Vision says. “I am not human. I sometimes do not… understand why you do what you do.”

Wanda sighs heavily, and toes forward, the tips of her shoes hanging over empty space. She’s half tempted to jump, just fly away from all her problems. But…. Perhaps not, given that her _problems_ can also fly.

She turns back to him. “Why are you here?”

“We were friends once,” Vision replies.

Wanda smiles sadly. “We were.”

“I… would like to be again,” Vision says.

Wanda says nothing, studying his face, so alien and so human at the same time.

“It’s the most difficult thing I have ever tried to do,” he says. “I considered asking Mr. Stark for advice… but I did not think you would appreciate that.”

“No,” Wanda says ruefully. “I would not have.” Then, after a moment where they stare at each other. “It will take time.”

“I would not expect any less,” he replies.

She holds out her hand, and he takes it, squeezing it gently.

“Now,” she says, turning back to the cliff. “Want to see who can get to the other side of the valley first?”

 


End file.
